


What did you just say to me?

by Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean



Series: Daddy! Gerard little! Frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Belts, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Gerard, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean/pseuds/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves Gerard and Gerard loves Frank. But disobeying daddy means punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you just say to me?

It had been a year since Gerard became Franks daddy. Gerard was a great daddy, a real daddy. But Frank can't disobey and not expect some sort of punishment.  
They were at mikeys house, and it was getting late. "Frank, let's go home" said Gerard. Frank was reading a magazine and didn't even think about what was about to come out his mouth. "No" said Frank immediatly regretting what he had said while trying to avoid the death stare he knew Gerard had on his face. But of course he looked up and they made I contact for a second before Frank quickly hid his face.  
Mikey noticed the tension and quickly went upstairs to use the bathroom. Gerard waited a good thirty seconds while Frank still pretended to read. " Look at me" Gerard said in a gruff, angry voice that sent chills down Franks spine. Frank looked up but kept his eyes away form Gerard's. "Look me in the eyes Frank." Frank did as he was told despite hoe scared he was. "Here's how this is gonna work, we're gonna go home right now and if your lucky I will wait until we get there to punish you. Ok young man?" Frank tried to say yes but couldn't get the word out so he just shook his head and stood up.  
Gerard walked to the stairs and yelled "Bye mikey thanks for having us over!" Then grabbed your wrist and pulled Frank to the car. "Daddy!" Frank whined "it hurts!!"  
"Get used to it, that's nothing compared to what you will get when we get home young man!" Frank let out one little whimper and tried to keep up with Gerard.  
The car ride home was a long and awkward one. It was only a half hour but felt like an eternity. Frank spent the whole time trying to prepare himself for what was coming to him.  
When they finally got to the house Frank took his damn precious time getting out of the car and walking to the door. When they finally got in Gerard didn't waste any time, he dragged Frank in and slammed the door. "On you knees now!" Frank didn't even have time to get down before Gerard had shoved him to his knees. Frank now saw that Gerard had a full boner going on. He started to feel his going up too... Gerard pulled his cock out of his pants and touched it to Franks soft lips then immediately pulled away. Frank let out a faint gasp that showed his disappointment. "You Fucking slut" said Gerard with a little laugh afterwards. "No cock for you tonight baby." The punishment had begun.  
Gerard pulled Frank up and brought him over to the couch and forcefully bent him over it, his hands in the arm rest. He unbuttoned Franks pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He then undid his belt and stated to pull it out of the loops. This made Frank cringe immensely. He loved spankings but hated when he was paddled, he especially hated being belted. Gerard knew this.  
He didn't give any preparation this time, instead just smacked Franks right ass cheek with full force. "You think you can" SMACK "say no to me!!" SMACK "embarrass me" SMACK "huh?!?!?" SMACK "answer me!!" "No, I'm sorry daddy" Frank whimpered SMACK "it....it... Won't happen again!" SMACK. Gerard picked Frank up and draped him over his shoulder. Gerard shimmied his pants off and reached over to pick the lube up out of the table. He lathered some on his throbbing cock and rubbed some on his fingers. He played with Franks hole for a second before thrusting one finger in, then two, then three before aligning and shoving his massive cock in Franks tight little ass. "AHH" Frank moaned loudly. "Faster daddy!!!" Frank said. Gerard then slowed down almost instantly. "Who's in charge here?!?!" Gerard asked. "Y...ou daddy" said Frank softly. "That's right, and who calls the shots ?!?" "Also you daddy" said Frank.  
The Gerard pulled out and carried Frank to the bedroom. And set him in doggy position. He then proceeded to get behind him and align his still throbbing cock at Franks entrance. He shoved himself in hard and fast. "Ahh, daddy" Frank said weakly. "How is your hole still so tight baby boy?" Asked Gerard. " I .... Don't know daddy, you'd think that you big cock would have changed that by now." Said Frank in the most slutry voice he could. He bit his lip and turned his head and made eye contact with daddy. This killed Gerard. Gerard took his hand and pumped Frank aggressively while pushing himself into Frank at a fast pace.  
Frank could feel himself nearing his orgasm. "Da...daddy I'm ... I'm gonna come!!!!" Said Frank weakly  
" not yet baby" said Gerard. Frank whined again. "30 seconds Ok baby?!?!" Frank grumbled. "Would you rather it be a minute?" Said Gerard . "29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." "Aand... Come for me babe. Frank screamed through his climax and Gerard worked him through it. Frank held it for so long the he managed to hit the headboard with semen and Gerard. Frank collapsed as Gerard finished himself off. Gerard knee what was next, aftercare. If you don't do it you can hurt your submissive. He walked over to the bathroom QED came back a minute later. He picked Frank up and brought him to the bathroom and set him in the bubble bath he had just made.  
He got behind him and cleaned off his body and hair.  
"How do you feel baby boy?" Said Gerard in the sweetest tone he could. "I feel tired daddy" said Frank " Ok baby boy " said Gerard as be climbed out of the tub.  
He grabbed a towel and put it over his shoulder. He then picked up Frank, wrapped him in the towel and held him like a baby. Gerard walked him to the bedroom and set him on the bed. He grabbed Franks favorite dinosaur jammies and dressed Frank in them along with a cute pair of blue socks.Gerard changed into his plain black pajamas and got himself and Frank under the covers and cuddled him. " night night baby boy, daddy loves you." Said Gerard in almost a whisper . "I love you daddy" said Frank through a yawn. He kissed his daddy on the cheek and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it was hard for me to find Daddy!Gerard submissive!frank


End file.
